10 Song Challenge
by 8emmy
Summary: Hey guys I decided to do the 10 song challenge. I hope you enjoy it!


**So I decided to try the 10 song challenge. I really stink at song fics, I make tons of them but then I just don't like them and stuff. So yeah, let's see if these are good. I do apologize over grammar mistakes. **

**Disclaimer I don't own Soul Eater or these awesome songs that I love!**

* * *

_The Dear Hunter "An Escape"_

Soul sat in the living room of his used to be shared apartment. His hand was wrapped in bandages from the cuts from the broken picture frame of him and his ex-partner.

Soul slowly stood up from the couch and carefully walked around broken glass to get to the open door of Maka's room. Everything was still where it was but she wasn't there. No, she ran to another and was crying in his arms. She's probably under the covers with her tears slowly streaming down her rosy cheeks wishing for an escape… an escape from this cruel world and anywhere else far away from him.

He took a seat on the neatly made bed, the only place in the house that wasn't a disaster. His hands buried in his hands wondering why his true self is gone and will he'll ever get the people around him to forgive him. He lets his red eyes glare down at the fuzzy rug under his bare feet. He hated that all the things he has done was to push away his friends and loved ones so they couldn't learn how to read him. To see him as whom he truly is, a big monster, afraid that the madness that seeped into his blood stream would hurt them.

His vision began to blur as he hid under the pink girly blankets wanting to escape from his inner self and the monster that wants to get out.

_The Dear Hunter "Old Demons (Bonus Track on album)_

Maka looked around the school dance Kid id a great job decorating this year. The place looked like a real winter wonderland with the fake glittery know and the mountains made from cardboard. She also saw couples waltzing around, she couldn't help herself from scoffing. Maka was never the one for the game of _love_, no she hated the game. But she did enjoy the agony of the breakups. You could say she was a cold hearted woman with no feelings of love or compassion.

She doesn't count how many boys ask her to dance but she knows it's a lot. All of them wanted to dance with Maka Albarn the youngest meister to create a death scythe. Her smug smile turns to a scowl knowing they were only wanting to figure out how she did it, if she cheated her way to the top. Well she didn't.

But when I snow white haired scythe held out his hand she let her guard down. She let him take her to the dance floor and hold her close. His red eyes watching her dazzling emerald ones, while he led them into a waltz like the rest of the dancers. His mouth was a firm line no emotion shown and Maka was a mirror image of his facial expression. But inside her little head all the denial and the doubt in mankind were slowly going away. The little demons disappeared and slowly her lips began to twitch upward gracing the red eyed boy with a warm smile.

His firm mouth turned into a lopsided smirk as he dipped her down at the last note of the song. "Letting the old demons out?" he whispered into her ear.

"You can say that Eater."

_Charli XCX "You're the One"_

Maka looked over to Soul. They sat at the edge of town under the sign that welcomed you to the city, Death City. Maka had on Soul's leather jacket and was hugging it to keep warm. The stars looked so beautiful that night that she got up and began to twirl around in the darkness. She wasn't a dancer and that was easily seen but she didn't care.

When she finally stopped and looked at her boyfriend a smile was plaster on her face. She knew he was the one, the only one that kept her in the city filled with terrible memories. She knew he was the only one that could make her breath stop and her heat flutter so quickly it felt as if it was trying to escape. He was the only one able to unlock the cage that surrounds her delicate heart.

She ran over to him and smiled widely. "What's got in in to you?" He asks jokingly. She laughs lightly and takes a seat beside him.

"Everything, the stars, the view, you," she tells him.

"Me?"

"Yes you," she giggles. Soul wraps an arm around her. When she looked into his eyes she saw sparkles that only stars have. He ran a hand through her ashy blonde hair a delicate smirk played on his lips.

"You're the only one," he whispers to her.

_Fitz & Tantrums "Out of My League"_

He thinks it's only a dream when she kisses him under the bleachers at school. The prettiest girl in school couldn't be kissing him. Yes he was cool and, well all the girls seemed to have major crushes on him. But Maka Albarn the vice principal's daughter, the student body's president and the smartest girl in the school was someone no boy could have. She was off limits so it made sense that Soul couldn't believe that she was kissing him under the bleachers before the big game of the season.

Yet this didn't stop himself from indulging in the kiss. If it was a dream then it was very realistic, with her moaning and whimpering as they deepened the kiss,and the feeling of her soft lips touching his own. He ran his fingers down her delicate jaw and down her neck as he tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth to gain entrance. He was crossing the line if he went any farther but she didn't seem to mind. However the kiss ended when someone above the bleachers was calling out Soul's name, all wondering where the star quarterback wasn't back in the game yet.

She winked at him as he disappeared to the football field for the game. This was not a dream after all. Nevertheless she was still out of his league.

_The Dig "Break the Silence"_

Maka had problems like any girl. Problems over her looks, her personality, what boy band to love or to hate, and heart breaks. But Maka also had problems that not many girls had, she saw the world as a place where demons rule and her job is to destroy them. That's why she went to DWMA and has Soul as a partner. But because she saw the world in a different light the simple problems she had grown darker. And so demons ruled her mind.

She lies on her back most nights, looking at the ceiling fan as it rotates around and around over and over again. She's scared to sleep at night. So afraid that she wouldn't be able to wake up from the terrible nightmares that consume her during sleep. But the demons taunt her singing songs and telling her she can never make a sound because they are too deep in her bones that she was soaked in the madness of her problems. And if she even tried to commit suicide (which she has tried to do) her soul will still be ruled by demons in the afterlife. She was trapped in the darkness not able to make a single noise to get help from anyone.

It was too deep in her soul that no one could get her out. She was slowly becoming insane.

_Robbie Williams "Candy"_

Soul's favorite candy was Maka's sweet taste. But sadly that taste was a little bitter in flavoring.

She was a woman who wanted boys' attention after all she had a body to flaunt and she wanted the boys to go after her. Soul guessed this only started after going through puberty a little later than the rest of the girls at school but now that she was done she was drop dead gorgeous and was ready for the world to see it.

Sadly, being hot went a little bit into her head. She was a smart student who got into Princeton but when she flirted with other guys like Soul she pretended she couldn't even count to ten. But because of this little flirting technique she had a lot of guys and was turning into her father. Well almost like her father.

Even if Maka had so many male callers it didn't stop Soul from trying to get her attention. He tried everything and nothing seemed to work. He buys flowers for her and finds them in the kitchen garbage later that day, because they were replaced my millions of red roses from some douchebag that she was dating that week.

Soul was too deep in _love_ to see that Maka was only going to break his heart. He had no chance with Maka but he was still trying.

_Sixpence None the Richer "Kiss Me"_

"Kiss me," Maka dared Soul. They were out in the bearded barely. They lay on their backs looking up at the clouds, or were looking at the clouds. Maka turned to her side looking over at the older boy by a year and a half. It was near the end of the summer and soon Maka and her parents would be leaving the beautiful countryside to the hustle and bustle of Death City. She didn't want to leave without kissing the youngest Evans.

He turned looking into her eyes. "Do you really want me to kiss you?" He didn't want to anything to Maka that she didn't want to do. She nodded her had. "I don't know Maka. This is your first kiss that I'm taking away from you. Wouldn't you want it to be special?"

"I guess." She sighed.

The next summer came rolling by and Maka knew she was ready for her first kiss with Soul. She thought about long and hard throughout the school year and she was perfectly sure the Soul Evans was the perfect guy to share it with.

The last night of summer came up and they had a dance out under the stars. There were fairy lights hung around the willow trees and a dance floor built on the grass. There was even a live band playing a song that reminded Maka why she was here for.

Soul came up to her and held out his hand. She took it as he led her to the floor. Their parents had left into the house and Soul's brother was off in the gazebo with his date. It was perfect everything was ready for the kiss. "Soul, kiss me," she tells him again. He gives her a lopsided smirk and lightly shakes his head no.

"Not till it's perfect Maka." He tells her yet again. Maka sighs and leans her head on his shoulder and sways with him till the band had left and the sun light was pepping over the tree tops.

Another year rolled by and Maka was sure that this summer was going to be _the_ summer. Soul had decided to go to their old tree house that they played in when their younger. When they got there they saw the old tree house was falling apart. Even though the tree house wasn't anywhere able to support their teenager weight Soul still pushed her on the tire swing that Mr. Evans had put up when they were seven.

When he stopped pushing her he took out a little map from their childhood. It was terribly drawn out by different colored crayons that showed how to get to their secret base that wasn't at all a secret. Everyone knew where it was but Soul and Maka still thought it was the perfect hide out where no adults could find them as they played.

That summer there wasn't a kiss but Maka didn't mind she could wait for the kiss next summer.

The school year felt so long and Maka was graduating that year too. It would be her last summer over at the Evans estate. She went to prom with a friend, still not dating anyone because she was saving her first kiss for Soul, who probably will never kiss her.

The last day of summer was beautiful. The night was perfect like a couple years back. Maka wore a light peach dress that went to her feet for the party the Evans were holding for her scholarship to Harvard. But when Maka looked outside and saw the fairy lights hanging on the branches of the willow trees she left the party.

She picked up her dress as she walked down the stone stairs leading to the trees. She noticed there was a band playing. She went to the middle of the trees and turned around to look at the perfect scene laying in front of her. Soul appeared from the trees wearing his dashing suit that had the first three buttons undone because of the summer heat. He was in his first year of college and yet he still looked like his old self. He held out his hand which Maka took and they began to sway. They didn't notice their parents and Wes watching from the deck or their sighs of relief. No the two of them were staring in at each other's eyes like they did when Maka dared Soul to kiss her.

"So are you going to kiss me this year?" She asked with a smile.

"In this perfect moment with the most perfect girl, yes I'll kiss you." He smirked. His head slowly lowered his eyes closing as he got closer to her lips. She raised her own head and met him halfway. It was if the world went silent in that moment. The stars seemed to be shinning brighter and the band playing quieter. Soul had made her first kiss perfect and she was glad she had waited for it too.

_Northern Faces "Under My Skin"_

Soul looked down at the new sheet of music he wrote when he was alone. It was about love which was something different from his other dark melodies he dabbled in. But after finishing it he felt his patience running so thin, he spent so much time on the song that he couldn't believe he didn't know how to end it.

He left the music sheets on his unmade bed. He thought if he went out to shoot some hops with Black Star and Kid he might have an idea for the ending. He wrote a note for Maka and left to the park.

While Soul was out Maka came into Soul's room with a basket of clean clothes. Usually she would give it to Soul but after reading the note she knew it was easier to place the basket on his bed. When she entered the dark room she felt a chill run down her spine. She has been in his room before but this time it felt more personal.

She turned on the light with one hand before venturing any farther into the room. Everything was neat and orderly except his bed. She placed the laundry basket on the desk and went to the bed. She knew she shouldn't make his bed but she felt that it would be okay. Her eyes caught a glance of the music sheets. She took hold of the sheets and placed them on the keyboard he had set up. She was wondering why he had it. She thought he would never play the piano again.

She took a seat on the desk chair he had placed in front of the keyboard. Maka learned how to read music when she was little and Soul and taught her where the keys where on the piano. She began to play the love song and realized it was a love song. When she got to the last place she was disappointed to notice there wasn't any notes written.

"Maka why are you in my room?" Soul asked her after she finished the song. Maka quickly got up.

"I am so sorry Soul. I was just putting your laundry in your room and then I saw your bed was messy. When I was trying to-" Soul stopped her with a hand.

"It's alright." He came into the room and took a seat where Maka once was. "I couldn't finish this stupid song."

"It's not stupid it's beautiful. And who ever this is about is going to be so happy." Maka tells him. He places his hands down on the keys.

"Do you know who this is for?" He questions his partner. He begins to play the begging of the song.

"No, but the way the notes are placed and the melody I think it's someone you really care about." Maka leans against the wall where posters of jazz bands are placed.

"Yeah she is really something else." He had a smirked as he spoke. "I hoped you really liked this song Maka."

"I do. So what's the name?"

"The name… '_Under My Skin_'."

"I like it."

_Charli XCX "What I Like"_

Maka picked up her ringing phone. It was six and Maka was just having a late dinner. "Hello this is Maka speaking."

"Hey it's me. Can I come in?" Soul's voice came from the other line. Maka opens the door to see the white haired death scythe but only briefly. He grabbed hold of her waist bringing her towards him for a passionate kiss.

He pushes her into the house and closes the door behind him. They don't take mind to the slamming of the door. Soon his shirt and the rest of their clothes were all over Maka's apartment's floor.

This happens a lot since they met. Soul would come over to her place and they would watch horror films, and talk but it always ended up in her bed with their clothes scattered around the place. She didn't really care that their relationship was like this, she liked how simple it was and how she didn't have to care for the romance aspect of being couple. It was never like that it was only simple sex and that was it.

When Maka comes over to his place it was usually her breakups with other guys. She would come in crying in and Soul would take her to his room. When they finished they were lying on the floor both smoking a cigarette.

They both know they're perfect together and they acted like an already married couple out in public and behind doors both didn't want to admit it. So when Soul called at six and pushed her on her bed, when his shirt and the rest of their clothes are off they let their feelings play. But when it was done he leaves and Maka goes back playing with her heart with douchebags.

"You know just what I like," she tells him before he leaves, he gives her a kiss on the cheek and leaves her wearing his old T-shirt.

_Arctic Monkeys "Do I wanna know?"_

Soul looks over at his partner. He's been dreaming about her a lot lately. Most of the dreams consist of them kissing. He felt a blush rising a bit on his cheek when his iPod goes on the song that reminds him of her.

He was hoping that she might have the same feelings too but it wouldn't make the sense that man hater Albarn liked him. Plus she says there really great friends. Why would he jeopardize their friendship? Did he really wanna know her feelings about him?

* * *

**So yeah those are the songs all from shuffle so I hope you enjoyed this ten songfic thingy. I hope you guys try this too. It's really hard. **

**~8emmy**


End file.
